


Give Yourself Over

by purple_embroidery



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Enjolras in short shorts, Enjolras is a secret Gleek, Enjolras is bad with feelings, F/M, Hidden Talents, I REGRET NOTHING, I swear too much, I'm so mean to Marius, M/M, Multi, Musicals, Not even a little sorry, Oblivioustaire, Piningjolras, Singing, The Rocky Horror Show, Wildly OOC, overuse of silly tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_embroidery/pseuds/purple_embroidery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I found our play! The perfect performance to showcase our spectacular talent and Enjolras' abs!”</p><p>Modern AU.<br/>Les Amis are a theatre group performing The Rocky Horror Show.<br/>Courfeyrac is too enthusiastic for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Flash Gordon Was There

**Author's Note:**

> ... I seriously have no idea what this is. Feedback not only welcomed but given a place in my heart/brain with cries of inarticulate joy.  
>  I can be found on Tumblr as embroideredcupcake

Courfeyrac burst into the back room of the Musain and yelled “EUREKA” at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked up from the whiteboard where Enjolras was writing notes and waited patiently for Courf to explode with his news – he'd done this before, and there's no doubt he'll do it again. 

“I found our play! The perfect performance to showcase our spectacular talent and Enjolras' abs!”

Enjolras went white, then red, and clenched his fists. Combeferre held him down while Jehan asked Courf what in the hell he meant.

“We need a play, right? And it can't just be another Gilbert & Sullivan, because we've done them all in the last 5 years, right? And we want to do something with a bit more... bite? Yeah?”

“Yes, Courfeyrac.” Combeferre said patiently while still keeping a wary arm on Enjolras' shoulder.

“Well, I figured it out! We should do The Rocky Horror Show!”

Everyone stared at him in varying levels of shock and awe at his daring, and waited for Enjolras to explode. 

In the years that they've been running Les Amis, their little extra-curricular theatre group, Enjolras had never agreed with a suggestion of Courfeyrac's. Their opposing views had caused some spectacular arguments that had been known to actually make Marius cry. Enjolras, however, was being surprisingly quiet. Ferre cleared his throat and spoke up. “You know, Courf, that'd work really well.”

Courfeyrac was unnerved. “Wait. You actually agree with me? I thought I'd have to fight for this. I had a convincing speech planned for Enjolras and everything.”

Combeferre laughed and Enjolras went a deeper shade of red.

“Since it's Enjolras' favourite musical and movie, I don't think he's the one you'll need to convince. Does everyone else like the idea? It's time we decided, anyway, we really need to start rehearsing if we're performing in a month.” Combeferre looked around at the others' excited faces and smiled. “I take it we're agreed? Excellent. Let's start by assigning parts.”

That finally got the room animated. 

“I call Columbia!” cried Jehan. “I even have the costume already!” 

“... You know what, I don't even want to know. But I'd love to be Magenta” said Eponine. “And I guess I can be The Usherette too? I think that's the normal way of doing it.”

Combeferre had to take off his glasses and polish them a few times at the thought of Ep in a maid's outfit. He cleared his throat again (and Joly started rummaging in his bag for a throat lozenge). “I've always wanted to be the Narrator.”

“Excellent. Now, Enjolras has the stress-induced exercise regime that's given him those spectacular abs, so he needs to be Rocky. He's the only one who could pull off those gold shorts. And I call Riff Raff, Time Warp is my absolute favourite.” Courf had stopped bouncing now that his idea had been accepted, and the cogs were turning in his brain.

Enjolras suddenly looked much less happy. “I'm not being Rocky. I want to direct. And there is no way I'd wear those damn pants. Didn't you see what it did to Sam Evans?”

“Enj, that was an episode of Glee. How do you even know that?” Enjolras smiled enigmatically and turns to Joly. “Jol, how about Ralph Hapschatt? It's a smaller part, so your throat will be pretty safe from the infections you got from playing the Pirate King.” 

“That'd be good. Boss, what about you being Brad?”

“NO!” cried Courf, Jehan, Enj, Eponine, Bahorel and Musichetta. “He is NOT dancing! Do I need to remind you of the disaster that was his Nanky-Poo?”

“Oh, he was fine.”

“He fell into the orchestra pit seven times. Seven times, Joly.” Joly huffed. 

Grantaire looked up from his sketchbook. “Well, Marius can be Brad. It's about time we moved him from the chorus, the puppy is getting really good. And that'd make Cosette his Janet, and that's so perfect I may need to puke.”

“Thank you for your input, R” muttered Eponine, while Marius went pink from pleasure and Enj, after staring a little too long at R, stood up and started writing lists up on the whiteboard. “Actually, it is a good idea." Enjolras said. "Cosette has the range for Janet anyway, she'll be fantastic. Now, we still need a Betty, an Eddie, a Rocky and of course, a Dr. Furter, and the Transylvanians” 

Enj scribbled madly and avoided the glares from Courfeyrac. “Courf, I'm not playing Rocky. It fits my range, but not my dignity.” 

“But you'd look so good in those shorts! Please?”

“The puppy eyes don't work on him, Courf. Remember? Hmm. Maybe Chetta can be Betty?” Joly had gone pinker than Marius, and so had Bossuet. “You made such a lovely bride before, you can do it again!”

“Darling, that was for our actual wedding. Remember that? You and Boss wore those nice suits and everything.” 

“Yes, of course I remember. You both looked so good I almost forgot to speak. Please be my bride again, though? Ralph and Betty are so cute!” Joly all of a sudden got distracted by kisses from Bossuet and Chetta while everyone else politely looked away from the newly-weds. And ignored the dirty chuckles from Bossuet.

“I can be Eddie” volunteered Feuilly. “I even have a motorbike I can use.” 

“Are you sure, Feuilly?” asked Grantaire from behind his massive mug of coffee. “You haven't really sung much before.” 

“I know, but I've been practising-” “I can back that up, he won't SHUT UP” interjected Bahorel, with a push to his room-mate's shoulder. Feuilly fell off his couch, and Grantaire seemed happy with the idea of Feuilly on a bike. 

Enjolras only just managed to avoid scowling at the secret smile on Grantaire's face, and looked again at his beloved whiteboard. “Well, we still need a Rocky, and a Frank. Bahorel, did you want a part?” “Hell no! I'm still recovering from being the Mikado after I said I couldn't sing. But I can do costumes, if you like?” 

Enjolras was more than happy with that. Bahorel's sewing skills were legendary: Cosette and Ep had almost come to blows over Bahorel's costumes for Christine from Phantom of the Opera, and Enjolras had received a spectacular hand-sewn vest for Christmas a few years earlier that he'd worn until it had literally fallen apart.

“How about sets? Feuilly, would you do the honours?” 

“No way. If I'm Eddie, rehearsals for this, with thesis research and double shifts at work will be more than enough. I do need to sleep this year, Enj. What about R?” Enj gaped at him, lost for words for an embarassing moment, before getting his wits back and looking at the head hidden behind the coffee mug. “Perfect! How did I not think of that? R, would you be up for sets and props? You haven't volunteered for anything, and it'd be more fun than selling tickets again, right? Would this be OK?”

“Why, Enjolras, I thought you'd never ask. That gets me out of singing, anyway. Save the audience's ears.” 

Combeferre rolled his eyes. He knew R's secret, but he kept it. He got up to add some notes to Enjolras' board. 

Courf stood next to him and started talking again. “So, Azelma, Gavroche and 'Parnasse can be Transylvanians, none of them really have the confidence to come out of the chorus yet. Joly and Chetta can be, too, they won't have any scenes after the beginning otherwise. I can maybe hold auditions for Frank and Rocky? If you want to break my heart, Enj, and maintain that you don't want to act, we're pretty much out of other options. And maybe we can find some fresh meat!” He had a wolfish smile on his face, and Feuilly echoed it from his position on the floor. 

The others remembered past auditions, and Bossuet and Marius shuddered. “Have you seriously that little shame, Courf? We lost six people last time you held the auditions!"

“We did not, everyone loved me!”

“You tried to lick someone! She cried! And you stole someone else's pants!”

“Well clearly they were just being over-sensitive.”

Enjolras heaved a long-suffering sigh, the type he directed at Courf at least once a day. “Ugh. FINE. If I can protect at least some people from a Courf-led audition, I guess I'll sacrifice my dignity. I can be Rocky. But I get final say on the shorts!” Courfeyrac's smile was blinding, even with the slight to his beloved auditions. 

“I don't know, Enjolras, you used to be fun. You have such a good body, you may as well show it off! What's the point of having God-given muscles if I don't get to try and lick them?”

Combeferre could feel a headache coming on, and decided to break the meeting up before Enj punched their gloating Riff Raff, or Marius cried again.


	2. I Really Love That Rock N Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is the reason Les Amis can't have nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcomed - embroideredcupcake.tumblr.com
> 
> (This is a short chapter. I blame Tumblr. I always blame Tumblr.)

“No, no, stop." Enjolras had had enough. "You're playing a pansexual alien who pairs heels with lab coats. You need some fucking passion in your voice! Ugh, no, not like that. Anything but that. Thank you! NEXT!”

The rest of Les Amis stared at Enjolras with varying levels of shock and annoyance as he scared away yet another hopeful. “Who thought it would be a good idea to let a fan lead auditions? Even Courf is less terrifying” Jehan muttered into his notebook.

Going by the defiant look on Enj's face, he had heard this rebelliousness, but this was already his baby, and he wanted perfection, nothing less. And at least he hadn't licked anyone.

Enjolras stopped muttering about amateurs wasting his time, and raised his voice to the row of seats behind his. “We've got to find someone. We've done as much as we can without a Frank. We need someone. If we have to scour the entire campus, we'll find them. Bahorel and Grantaire have already started their work, and we've booked the hall, and we've only got a month until opening night. We need someone!” “Enj, we know that, but you've scared away all our hopefuls.” Combeferre was trying to be diplomatic, but he had seen someone flee in tears yesterday. Eponine piped up from next to him. “It's been three days, and we're as close to finding someone as Gavroche is to convincing Feuilly to lend out his bike. You need to be less picky.”

“I'm sorry, guys, but if we're doing this I want this to be done well. I can't help it if no one is good enough to play him. They're big stilettos to fill, it's such a big part, and we need passion as well as talent.” Enjolras stood up as he finished his sentence, and started gathering up his stuff. “We'll keep looking, but that's it for today. I can't take any more.” He walked out, and the others followed, heading off to the Musain to get a late dinner.

As they neared their usual haunt, Enjolras realised he left his phone back in the theatre, so he doubled back.

He could hear singing coming from behind the stage; a rendition of “I Can Make You A Man,” and it was perfect. Whoever was singing had the ideal range for Frank, and they knew every word, every phrase, every note. He was quiet as he got his phone from under the folding seats, and made his way up to find the mystery singer. He needed them. Whatever they looked like. Even if they cried. Even if they want to lick him. Enjolras rounded the curtain and froze in shock.

It was Grantaire.


	3. Flow Morphia Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a Frank N Furter. Glorious chaos ensues, and Courf tends to be behind it.

R walked into rehearsal the next morning struggling with too many bags full of paint and sequinned fabric. His mind was full of ideas, colours, backdrops and props, so it took him a few minutes to break out of his reverie and realise that the various conversations had stopped, that the auditorium was silent despite being full of people, and that everyone was staring straight at him.

He stored the supplies backstage and came out onto the stage, looking around with a wary expression on his face. He cleared his throat. “Um. Hi?”

Everyone just stared at him, as if they were waiting for something. R raised an eyebrow. “Am I missing something? Do I have food on my shirt? Is my hair on fire?”

Combeferre suddenly grinned. “So, my dear R, it appears you're not as sneaky as you'd like to be.” Now R was really confused. “Huh?”

He scanned his friends' faces again. Enjolras suddenly looked almost … _ashamed_.

He looked R in the eye. “So, um, R. Last night I, well, I left my phone in here after the auditions. And, um, I came back here, you see, to um. To get my phone.”

R was so lost he was going to need a map to get back to reality. Since when was Enjolras lost for words? Enjolras continued, with a punch in the arm from Courf to hurry him up. “And so, well, I came back here, like I said, and, um, I could hear you. Er. Singing. And, well...” He broke off as Combeferre moved closer to R with an easy smile on his face. “So, what Enjolras is disastrously trying to tell you is that we'd really like you to audition. For Dr Frank N Furter. He came back to us more than impressed last night. And you and I both know you can do it.”

R suddenly forgot how to speak. Everyone had stopped staring – they were mainly smiling at him hopefully, waiting for him to speak. Oh god. What had Enjolras told them? He looked over at Ferre, but he was just smiling like everyone else, waiting for R to give an answer.

The only one not simply smiling in anticipation was Courfeyrac, who suddenly bounded over to him, with a pleading look in his eyes. “Please, R? Ferre told us you've been practising constantly for months, and Enj couldn't stop smiling when he described your voice last night. Even... even if you just audition? No obligations? Please?”

And R's heart stopped a little, because Courf suddenly grinned evilly and knelt in front of R as he continued to beg. So he had remembered that little drunken confession about kneeling men being a big weakness of R's.

Damn.

He stepped away from Courf and his damn wolf grin, and looked over at Combeferre one more time. Ferre smiled and nodded. R sighed. “Alright, fine, I'll audition for you. But if you try to make me cry, Enj, I'll help Courf with your golden shorts. And I choose the songs.” The smile on Enjolras' face was blinding.

R stepped into the middle of the stage, fixing his eyes on the exit signs and ignoring Jehan's clasped hands, Marius' puppy dog eyes, Ferre's slightly smug smile. He cleared his throat yet again, and nodded at Eponine, who was sitting at the piano waiting for his cue.

_Drink with me to days gone by_   
_Sing with me the songs we knew_   
_Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads_   
_Here's to witty girls who went to our beds_   
_Here's to them and here's to you_   
_Drink with me to days gone by_   
_Can it be you fear to die?_   
_Will the world remember you when you fall?_   
_Could it be your death means nothing at all?_   
_Is your life just one more lie?_

He winked at Eponine and shifted to his second song, still avoiding the gazes of everyone else. If they were so determined to have him give them a show, they'd damn well get one.

He moved to the front of the stage and lowered his head as he started to sing again, pitched low.

_How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman_  
 _He's just a little brought down_  
 _because when you knocked_  
 _He thought you were the candy man_  
 _Don't get strung out by the way that I look_  
 _Don't judge a book by its cover_  
 _I'm not much of a man by the light of day_  
 _But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

R pushed his head up, a smile on his face as he started to move to the music and continue the song, pushing slowly into a crescendo.  
  
 _I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania!_

He definitely had everyone's attention, and he loved it. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and Jehan, Cosette and Courf had joined him up on the stage, practising their moves as he sang, strutting around the stage and having the time of his life.

_So let me show you around_  
 _maybe play you a sound_  
 _You look like you're both pretty groovy_  
 _Or if you want something visual_  
 _that's not too abysmal_  
 _We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie_

Marius was joining in from his seat, grin plastered on his face.

_I'm glad we caught you at home_  
 _could we use your phone?_  
 _We're both in a bit of a hurry_  
 _We'll just say where we are_  
 _then go back to the car_  
 _We don't want to be any worry_

R picked up the cue and continued, unable to stop, it was just too good, too much fun, what had he been doing backstage when he could have been doing this?

_So you got caught with a flat_  
 _well, how about that?_  
 _Well babies, don't you panic_  
 _By the light of the night_  
 _when it all seems alright_  
 _I'll get you a satanic mechanic_

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania_

Feuilly was standing on his seat, cheering. Bahorel was hooting so much he'd gone red. Gavroche was doing a bizarre dance of triumph around the orchestra pit. Joly and Boss were clapping with massive grins on their faces. Musichetta, Azelma and Montparnasse had joined Eponine and the others on stage, jumping up and down, shrieking with glee and feeding off the excitement that was suddenly pulsing through the room. Combeferre looked unbearably smug, and Enjolras was simply staring at R as if they were the only two people in the room.

R grinned. “So, I take it I'll be back to selling tickets then?”  
Enjolras found his voice. “R, if you keep singing like that, I'm never letting you behind the scenes again. You have the part. Please tell me you'll take it?”  
“Well, now, my dear Amis, I do have a condition regarding my acceptance of this part.”  
“ _Oh please no_ ” muttered Jehan under his breath, as Enjolras stuttered and Courf suddenly looked like someone had kicked his feet out from under him. “R, I swear, you can have top billing on posters, a dressing room to yourself, I'll buy you as much coffee and vodka as you want, _you can have my first-born child_ , just please, please, tell us how we can make you take the fucking part!” R grinned again, laughter bubbling up in his chest, and simply said “if I play Frankie, I get to keep the shoes afterwards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: this chapter hasn't been checked by anyone except me, because my only beta is my grumpy beloved who doesn't want to read anything else I write because our wiring styles are too different :P So all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Come up to my lab (tumblr) and see what's on the slab (spoiler alert: it's usually to do with Les Mis)  
> I'm embroideredcupcake


	4. Creature of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is amazing. Enjolras is pining. There are corsets and abs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the entire plot for this planned out, but I'm really struggling to get it all into words. Patience is very appreciated!

Les Amis were unstoppable once R joined the main cast. They’d all been working together so long that choreography and singing were fairly intuitive, but the interaction between each of the characters was effortless and Enjolras was thrilled with the way the show was coming together.

Of course, being Enjolras, and therefore stubborn beyond any normal level, there were issues; he just didn’t want to acknowledge them.

He hated watching Feuilly and R practise together. Frank may have wanted to kill Eddie, and Eddie may have been terrified of Frank, but the actors playing them had much more chemistry than Enjolras could handle. He knew their history, he knew that they’d broken up longer ago than they’d even been together, but when he saw R grin at Feuilly after practising “Hot Patootie” it made him feel cold, and he didn’t want to think too closely about why.

Everything else about R’s performance was flawless. Their resident artist acted on insticnt: his chemistry with the others was spellbinding and his singing was continuing to make the others stare at him in shock. And the dancing! Oh, the _dancing_. Enjolras could write pages on R’s dancing. On the way he moved, on the smooth gyrations of his hips, on the way he moved in his practise heels, on the pure joy he projected as he strutted around the stage, taking it over, owning the role. It was possibly the greatest thing Enjolras had ever seen. He was in deep, deep trouble.

*

It was a costuming day and everyone was waiting for Bahorel to _just quit flirting with Jehan already_ and get out his measuring tape (and the real one, not the one Courf kept making revolting jokes about). Bahorel slowly started dragging the others to his “office” (he'd taken up the entirety of the lighting booth for his sewing, as after finding pins in his sheets one too many times Feuilly had threatened to set his room-mate on fire if he didn't relocate) to try on their almost-completed costumes. Les Amis started showing off, coming back down to the main auditorium to show the others waiting for their turns.

Enjolras stayed on the stage, sprawling on the floor as he watched his friends with a fond, absent smile on his face. Eponine was first out, and as she came out in her un-hemmed maid costume, the tops of her stockings showing under the dress, Combeferre blushed red and started trying to talk to Joly about the weather. Jehan came out after her, balancing in his heels like a pro and singing under his breath. Courfeyrac had already tried on his costume three times, making outrageous suggestions and trying to add sequins, but he joined the parade anyway. Feuilly looked like pure sex on legs in his leather jacket, and Enjolras hated him for it. Chetta and Joly were dressed as Ralph and Betty, and Joly was blushing like a teenager. Marius was only wearing his underwear, and if Joly was blushing, Marius was sunburnt. Cosette wore her bra and slip like a model, laughing easily and teasing the others. Bossuet wasn't allowed to touch his wheelchair until dress rehearsal, but he looked surprisingly good as Dr Scott. Azelma, Gav and Parnasse came out together, showing off with an impromptu kick-line. Combeferre looked like his everyday self in his tweed suit – the only indication he was in a costume was a line of glittering pins on the hem of his pants.

R flopped down on the floor next to Enjolras and poked him with a paintbrush. “Shouldn't you be up there too?” Enjolras rolled his eyes. “My main costume is golden boxer briefs, what kind of fitting do I need for that?”  
R grinned. “Yeah, but you have more than one costume, or did you forget about that particular orgy?”  
“I'm trying to.”  
“Dude, I spend the entire show in a corset and heels, the least you can do is try to remember the best scene in it.”  
“No way, R, our fake wedding is way cooler. _Make You A Man_ is the best song in the universe, no exceptions.”  
“OK, fine, I'll give you that. That entire scene is kind of amazing. Now come and try on your damn shiny underwear. If Bahorel is making me wear mine, you have to wear yours too.”  
Enjolras was smiling so wide his face was about to split in half, and he didn't so much have butterflies as elephants in his stomach, but he trailed after Grantaire anyway.

He regretted his decision the second R came backwards out of the sound booth in his costume. “Enj, I hope you're still in here, I can't lace my own fricking corset.”  
Enjolras forgot how to breathe. He moved over to Grantaire and hoped his hands weren't shaking as he laced the sequinned corset up, trying not to look anywhere but the lacings running down his back. R leaned forward, bracing his arms against the door frame, and Enjolras nearly fainted. “Can you lace it tighter?” R said, looking over his shoulder. “I feel like it's going to fall off.” “R, you'll be singing and dancing in this. I'm not lacing you so hard your internal organs shift.”  
“I'm not asking for that, but it's not like I have much in the way of hips. I need this to stay on.”  
“R, you could just have straps added.” Enjolras pulled tighter on the lacings and R smiled.  
“If Bahorel wanted me to have straps, I'd already have them. I am not fighting that man's artistic choices. Tighter.”  
“Well, I'm the damn director. And I'm not having you faint on-stage.”  
“Ugh, fine. That's tight enough. Now, what do you think?”  


R turned around and Enjolras froze. R looked like pure _sex_. His costume clung to him like a second skin, the corset sitting just above jutting hipbones that Enjolras wanted to lick, and showing off a beautifully toned stomach. His stockings showed off shapely legs Enjolras didn't know he had, and suddenly Enjolras was grateful he was still wearing jeans and a long t-shirt. Everything about R's costume was just so perfect he wanted to give Bahorel a medal.  


“Um. Do I look that awful?” R was staring back at him, looking so good and so completely bewildered, and suddenly Enjolras snapped. He stepped forward and put one arm around R's waist, and one in his hair, and kissed him.  


R didn't move, and he didn't kiss back, and Enjolras suddenly realised that R had made no response, was simply staring at him.  


Enjolras lost his head. He ran out of the room.  


Back in the sound booth, by himself, R touched a finger to his lips.


	5. I'd Taste Her Baby Pink Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is bad with feelings.  
> Jehan is taking none of his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a teeny tiny chapter because I want to update and nap at the same time.  
> Yelling accepted at embroideredcupcake.tumblr.com

Jehan let himself into Enjolras' apartment three hours later, and immediately discovered Enjolras lying face down on the couch.   
  
"Enjolras? Babe? Are you okay?"   
  
"... Jehan, do I look okay?" Enjolras' answer was somewhat muffled, but forceful nonetheless.  
  
"What happened today, Enj? We stayed in the theatre for two hours, waiting for you to come back."  
  
"Jehan, you know I love you, but I do not want to talk about this."  
  
Jehan sat down on Enjolras' legs and decided on a change of topic.   
  
"So, before you left, did you happen to see R in his corset? Damn. That man has a _fantastic_ set of hip bones." Enjolras stayed silent, but Jehan could feel him going tense. Jehan sensed he was getting close to the issue at hand, so he decided to keep going. "And, man, his _legs_! I think Bahorel and Courf have decided to drag him out shopping so they can buy him some skinny jeans."   
  
A high-pitched whimper was starting to emanate from the pillow covering Enjolras' face. Jehan grinned.  
  
"And who knew he'd be so good at walking in heels? And his biceps are fabulous - I really need to-" "... Jehan?" "-start going to his gym. And-" " _Jehan_?" "-his ass in those shorts! And..." 

Jehan suddenly felt himself pitched forward off the couch as Enjolras sat up (highly enraged and bright red) and gaped, wordlessly, at the other man.

Jehan had had enough. 

"Enjolras? I'm assuming from all of this that you kissed R?"

"I do NOT want to talk about this."

"Enjolras, if you do not tell me the truth this very instant so help me  _I will help Courfeyrac mess with your Rocky shorts_!"

Enjolras' glare could probably have killed a weaker being than Jehan, but it was clear from  his returning glare that a) Jehan had been training with Bahorel again  and b) the poet wasn't leaving the apartment without a full explanation for Enjolras' weird behaviour.

"Okay, _fine_. If it means you'll leave, I'll tell you. But if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will tell Bahorel about your sexy poetry." 

"You drive a hard bargain, fearless leader. Accepted. I won't say anything to anyone else. Now. _Spill_."


	6. Your Apple Pie Don't Taste Too Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras avoided looking at R for the next three rehearsals, except when their characters had to interact. The play was definitely suffering, and it was all Enjolras' fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing gets a bit sweary when I'm tired. So do I, come to think of it. So yeah, warning for that?
> 
> I also went in and played with the tags and relationships. Nothing drastic, but I don't know if I'm supposed to do that...

Enjolras avoided looking at R for the next three rehearsals, except when their characters had to interact. The play was definitely suffering, and it was all Enjolras' fault. Jehan had taken to giving him daggers whenever their eyes met, but since Enjolras was mad at himself already it didn't achieve much, just aided his self-loathing. 

Their scenes together had become excruciating. All Enjolras wanted to do was forget the massive mistake he'd made. Kissing R was stupid enough, he didn't even know if the feeling was _close_ to mutual, but then to just walk away from R? Oh yeah, Enjolras. Flawless.   
  
Flawlessly _stupid._

 _  
_They were all taking a break (basically so Bahorel and Jehan could barricade themselves in Bahorel's "office" and get handsy) and Enjolras had escaped to the orchestra pit out of pure desperation. He'd talked himself into just pulling aside R after rehearsal, but R had been avoiding him as much as possible so he decided it was a bad idea. He considered asking Combeferre or Jehan for help, but Ferre was sitting on the stage with Eponine in his lap, and there was no way he was telling Ep anything, much as he loved her. And the noises from the "office" were just loud enough that Enjolras was going to stay right away from that, thankyouverymuch. He sighed dramatically (oh god he'd turned into Courf) and threw himself onto the floor.

"Well, that was just ridiculous."

Enjolras shot upright and stared at R, who'd somehow snuck in without him noticing.

"What's ridiculous?" Enjolras said, a frown wrinkling his brow.

"You. You're ridiculous. Flopping around on the floor like Courfeyrac, anyone would think you were in _Romeo and Juliet_ , not a play about incestuous aliens and a motorbike." R raised his eyebrows and sat down next to Enjolras, who stared at R for a little too long before realising he was staring, and quickly dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I'm not trying to be dramatic. I... I'm just thinking."

"Does thinking normally involve this much ignoring me?" said R, quietly.

Oh, shit. "What do you mean?" 

"Oh, Enj, don't play dumb. You kissed me, then you ran off, and now you can barely look at me. I'm trying so hard not to piss you off, but you're avoiding my eyes and our scenes have gone from amazing to shit-house. Am I that disgusting? Is my singing that awful? Can you please tell me what the hell I've done wrong?" 

Enjolras stared at him in horror. "Oh god, R, that's not what I meant to do. I just... Um. Look. It's not you, okay? It's nothing you've done" he said, staring anywhere but at the man beside him.

Who snorted in frustration. "You are not using that on me, Enjolras. We've been friends for too long. You don't get to brush me off like that. Clearly I did _something_. What was it?" 

"R, I swear, you didn't do anything. I'm sorry."

"If I didn't fucking do anything, then will you _look at me_?" R's voice was raised, and Enjolras knew without looking that he was glaring at him.

"R, I do NOT want to talk about this!"

"Fine, Enjolras! So was I just a mistake? A distraction, until you thought better of being around someone like me? R, the fuck-up, getting in the way of your perfect musical?"

Enjolras stared at R, horrified that that was where his mind had gone. He'd gone blank and he'd forgotten how to speak.

Which, as it turned out, was the worst thing that could have happened, because R took his silence for acquiescence and stormed out of the theatre.

 

 

 

_~_

He looked up at the stage and watched Marius and Cosette work on "There's A Light" with Ferre filling in for Courf, who undoubtedly had gone off to find a new unsuspecting victim to lick. Marius and Cosette's chemistry was excellent, of course, and their singing was flawless. He smiled as he watched, happy that at least something was working out. Then Courf decided to burst his bubble. He burst into the theatre, dramatic as always, and hopped up onto the stage.

"Guys! I have news and you're not going to like it!"   
  
Enjolras huffed and stood up. "Courf, either play your part or hop off the stage, Marius and Cosette were sounding great until you interrupted them!"  
  
Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and addressed the whole room again. "I was talking to the student council president after class, and we have a huge problem."  
  
Behind him, Cosette frowned. "What happened?" she said.  
  
Courf took a deep breath, and for once he looked serious, not ridiculous. "The council had to remove our permissions. We can't perform   _Rocky Horror_."  
  
"WHAT?" Bahorel's indignation filled the room.   
  
"They can't do that!" said Combeferre angrily.  
  
"We had the permits in ages ago! They all said it was fine!" Eponine was even angrier.  
  
Courf looked even more sober as he looked down at the others.   
  
"It turns out one of the right-wing religious groups on campus have taken issue with the ... subject matter, and they have a lot of local influence. The student council's been threatened with demonstrations, petitions, the whole nine yards. They've had to withdraw all support. We can't perform it."

Enjolras was sick with anger. "Can't we appeal? Beg? What if we went to someone higher up? We can't just stop performing!" 

"I'm sorry, Enj" said Courf quietly. "I don't think there's anything we can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the worst writers' block, you guys. I keep reading E/R stuff on here and getting too intimidated to write my own, but at the same time I can't stop reading? I don't even know. 
> 
> Also it should become incredibly clear at this point that I haven't been involved in a musical for 10 years, and it doesn't count because it was all awful. So I am making this all up! So if I'm stuffing up and there's someone who knows better please feel free to let me know.
> 
> I'm embroideredcupcake on Tumblr, I'd love you forever if you come say hi!


	7. So You Got Caught With A Flat

Everyone sat in a silent, miserable circle on the floor of Combeferre's apartment (he could always be relied upon to have a good stash of food and alcohol) and mourned the loss of their show. Occasionally someone would try to start a conversation, mainly to rant about the unfairness of the entire situation, but Enjolras would glare at them until everything subsided back into melancholy silence.

After about an hour Grantaire (who'd been much quieter than usual) got up and wandered into the office for another beer from the (frankly spectacular) stash in Ferre's second fridge. He'd needed a distraction from the silence anyway, so when his eyes fell on a pile of old scores and scripts, he started flicking through them.

Ten minutes later, Enjolras could feel his anger levels rising again, but he wasn't ready to deal with that, so he decided to try alcohol as a band-aid, especially since R was still ignoring him.  He hopped up, stumbling over various cushions, blankets and sprawling limbs, and wandered into Ferre's kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge for a few minutes before remembering Ferre kept his alcohol in the second fridge. Bossuet and Marius had gotten up too, and walked behind him to the office. And then things went to shit.

Bossuet wanted to look at a photo on the wall, and Marius didn't realise he'd stopped, so he tripped forward into Bossuet's arms, who pitched backwards and connected with the door leading to the office. Which slammed shut, and automatically locked. Just as Enjolras had stepped into the office, with the only other occupant of the room not being Marius. Or Bossuet. Oh _hell._ It was Grantaire.

R stared in shock as Enjolras walked into the office. He stared even harder when the door slammed shut behind him, and Marius and Bossuet could be clearly heard apologising to anyone who would listen on the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Enj! Apparently the door always locks itself, but Ferre isn't sure where the key is, we'll get you out in just a sec!" R didn't need to see Marius' face to know he would be bright red.

He dropped the score he'd been holding and turned to face Enjolras. "Hope you don't need the bathroom" he said with a smile on his face, but inside he was anything but happy. They'd not talked at all since their fight, and he had been trying to keep it that way. He searched for something to say, anything, but he was coming up blank. He looked desperately at the other man, hoping he wasn't feeling as awkward as R was. Enjolras was staring back at him, the look in his eyes unreadable.

R sighed and decided he could be the bigger person. "So, Enj. Um, I just wanted to say sorry. For over-reacting. Can we... um, look, can we forget about it? About the kiss, and about the fight? We don't have to worry about our lack of chemistry any more, which is good, um, I guess, but  I'd prefer to not be fighting with you any more."

Enjolras was still silent. R was beginning to worry there was something on his face when Enj finally cleared his throat, his face strangely flushed.

"R, I don't actually want to forget about it. Not even a little. Um, look. You ran off before I could talk to you, so maybe ... maybe we can do that now?"

Grantaire had forgotten how to breathe.

Enjolras stepped closer. "Look, I panicked. When I kissed you. You just looked so fucking _good_ and I just wanted you, so much, but you just stood there, so I panicked."

R was in imminent danger of fainting.

"When you found me in the orchestra pit I was trying to figure out what to do. You were avoiding me, and I'd screwed everything up, and all I wanted to do was kiss you again but I just... I couldn't. You didn't seem to feel anything for me. And you totally misunderstood, and left before I could reach you, and mbff-"

R  curled his hands into Enjolras' shirt and kissed him. Hard. After a second of pure shock, Enjolras grinned into R's mouth and wrapped his arms around R's waist, kissing back so passionately that R was pushed against the wall.

Which is how Combeferre, Marius, Bossuet and (of course) Courfeyrac discovered them several minutes later, when Ferre had finally found the office door key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr. I am embroideredcupcake and there are sometimes red pandas over there!


	8. We Could Take In An Old Steve Reeves Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius saves the day!

Grantaire and Enjolras pulled away from each other slightly, though R kept his hand on Enjolras’ shirt, and Enjolras’ hand still rested on R’s waist.

Ferre rolled his eyes, Bossuet smirked and Marius had, honest to god clasped his hands together, and he looked like Christmas had come early.

“I knew it! I knew you were secretly shagging! I bloody knew it!” Courfeyrac said excitedly, his voice rising to a shout as he stared at R and Enjolras. “Oh, my dear R! I was sure you could not be so beautiful for nothing!”

Enjolras flushed. “We weren’t secretly anything, Courfeyrac. Not up until about five minutes ago. Now calm down and stop quoting things at me.”

“Only five minutes ago? Are you sure? I think it’s been longer. Because this explains why you’ve been acting so weird lately.” said Bossuet who was still smirking, dammit.

“Like why you left that rehearsal early?” added Courf, who looked smug.

“And why you keep staring at R’s ass?” Marius joined in, still looking like he would shit glitter if someone poked him hard enough.

“Okay, so we’ve established that I made an ass of myself. Can we please move on now? Maybe you can leave, so we can get back to more important matters?” Enjolras muttered the last bit under his breath, but Ferre still knew what he said.

“You are not violating my precious office! You can damn well wait. Now, apart from freeing you from your terrible prison, we actually wanted to let you know that Marius had an idea to keep the play going.” Combeferre had his “taking no shit” voice happening, so R and Enjolras let go of each other and paid attention.

“I realised that we can’t perform on campus” said Marius excitedly “but it doesn’t mean we can’t perform at all. I mean, the costumes and sets are all owned by us, not the uni, so we can take them off-campus. And, considering Grandfather has topped up my allowance-“ (Courfeyrac smirked at this – Marius was the only 21-year-old they knew who still got a monthly allowance, and it was worth more than anyone else earned in 3 months) “I can afford to hire us a space.”

Ferre continued. “Eponine and Gav are calling a few people they know for some quotes and availability. We haven’t printed any posters yet so we don’t have to worry about changing them. Cosette is calling her father to see if we can still advertise on campus. Courf is calling the student council rep to tell him our plans, so they can get the religious group off their backs. And if you two are ready to join us, we can get everything set up and get this show back on track.”

The others filed back out, but as Enjolras turned to leave R grabbed his hand, pulling them back together.

"R, I do not want to piss off Ferre any more, the man knows where I sleep and he has his angry voice going!"

"Sorry, Enj. We can get back, I just wanted to ask you something."

Enjoras' heart started racing.

R ducked his head and smiled, a blush staining his cheeks. "Um. We haven't really talked about this, but. Um. Be my boyfriend?"

In response, Enjolras pulled R to him again and kissed him.

"I'd like that. A lot." 

It took them another ten minutes to finally leave the office.

 

*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, they're behaving like teenagers. I happen to think it's adorable, though, so... Yeah.
> 
> Also if there are typos it's because I managed to get sprinkles caught under some of the keys of my laptop. If you know me in real life this will not be surprising. 
> 
> come talk to me on Tumblr!


	9. The Transducer Will Seduce Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R discovers how Les Amis spend the few hours before the first night of a show.

The rest of the rehearsal period ran so smoothly that Enjolras kept expecting something to go wrong. Things just kept getting better. Thrilled with the fact that they could perform after all, Les Amis were pulling out their best moves. Their response to Marius and Cosette's rehearsal of “Damn It, Janet” was so enthusiastic that three people walking past the auditorium had called the police.   
  
The costumes were completed, and Combeferre had had to stop Feuilly three times from trying to sneak his costume out of the hall to wear on a date. Bahorel watched everything from the back row, leering suggestively at Jehan when he had the opportunity and switching to cheering for everyone when the glares from Enjolras got to be too much.

 

*

 

There were a few hours of free time between the dress rehearsal and the opening night, so R got to witness first-hand the strange first-night traditions of each member of Les Amis.

Combeferre was found sitting cross-legged on the stage, polishing his glasses and talking occasionally to Eponine, who was lying on her back in the orchestra pit, staring blankly at the auditorium ceiling. Montparnasse was in his dressing room, combing so much gel into his hair that it looked like he was wearing a black glass helmet. Gavroche went on a parkour spree through the auditorium, and was only held back from jumping into the stalls from the balcony by R, Bahorel and a promise of cupcakes later.

Azelma had volunteered to do a final costume check, making sure that all costumes were in the right dressing rooms and all complete, as she maintained Bahorel would have gotten bored halfway through. She was right. Bossuet, Joly and Musichetta disappeared for an hour, and came back with rumpled clothes and massive grins on their faces. Courfeyrac and Jehan had “liberated” (read: stolen) Combeferre's laptop, and were in Jehan's dressing room giggling like children over cat videos on YouTube.

Feuilly was found in the carpark near the stage door, disassembling and cleaning every part of his motorbike over and over again. This was his first singing role, so R wasn't surprised to see his hands were shaking.   
“You alright, mate?” Feuilly looked up at him and grinned. “Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit nervous.”   
R dropped down to the floor next to him. “You'll be fine. At least you're not performing an entire show in underwear.”   
Feuilly snorted. “Yeah, but you do it _verrrry_ well.”   
“Steady on, Feu. I've got a boyfriend now, smartarse.”   
“Aw, does that mean I can't flirt with you any more?”   
A new voice came from behind them. “Well, I'd prefer if it you didn't.”   
Enjolras was smiling down at both of them. “Feuilly, Bahorel was looking for you. He wants to make sure the bike will be ready to go for “Hot Patootie.” He's onstage now.”   
“Thanks, Enjolras. See you, R” Feuilly said over his shoulder, as he stood up and wheeled the bike back inside.   
R stood up too, and turned to face his boyfriend. “Hey, you.”   
Enjolras smiled back at him. “Hey, you.”   
R rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little uncomfortable. Enjolras suddenly felt nervous.   
“R? Is everything okay?”   
“Yeah, I guess so. I'm just... sorry. Combeferre said you were once jealous of Feu and me.”   
Enjolras smirked. “Yeah, but then we had that little scene in Ferre's office, and I decided that I was being ridiculous. Anyway, what were you doing out here? I thought I heard something about Gavroche and cupcakes.”   
“I was watching how everyone acts before a first night. It's pretty fun, actually. But I couldn't find you.”   
“No. I wanted you to find me last” said Enjolras, with another smirk. He pulled R into his arms, and leaned down slightly to whisper into R's ear. “I've thought of a new tradition I wanted to start.” R smiled slowly, and wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist.   
“Is that so?”   
“Mhmm. But it needs two people. Wanna help me out?”   
R smiled and let himself be led back into the building, towards Enjolras' dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. The last few weeks have been a roller-coaster of missed meds, insomnia, writer's block, procrastination and straight-up shit on my part. I'm really sorry this has taken so long to update!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr, I always love to talk to people! I'm embroideredcupcake


End file.
